


My Beloved Monster

by DrGairyuki



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), モンスターハンター ストーリーズ RIDE ON | Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Astraphobia, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gallows Humor, Heartwarming, Humor, Love, One Shot, Phobias, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Snark, Some Humor, Ten Years Later, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: It's a one-shot song fic about Lute and his Nergigante, Neo, with their severe Astraphobia and the love between Lute and Avina.





	My Beloved Monster

Lute, who was now 25 years old and still wearing his Nergigante β armor except for the helmet, abrutely woke up in the morning as he got hardly getting any sleeps due to a thunderstorm last night, evidence by the bags under his eyes.

Groaning as he felt headache coming on and put his hand on his forehead, he shifted in his bed so that he was lying on his back. Once his hearing woke and adjusted, he was able to find the question of what have woke him up as he heard various sounds - namely, the screeching sounds of an terrified Velocidrome and various Velocipreys, things and that were being tear apart and smashed to bits, and a unholy roar filled the air in just a span of a few second as he just sighed at this.

Something told him that his first Monstie, a Elder Dragon that was only known from the new unknown continent called a Nergigante and her name was Neo, had the same issue as her Rider does from last night.

There was a rustling sound as Avina rolled over to look at him, obviously just coming out of slumber herself. Her eyes were filled with sleepiness as her beautiful blonde hair was pretty messy due to being woke up this early in the morning. But despite her half-asleep state, she still managed to give her a very pretty smile. "Mornin'..." She slurred half sleepy, wrapping her arm around the man that she have married. "Can you check on the Monsties? I'll be up in a few more minutes..."

Lute hugged her back as he murmured to his wife. "Of course. You get some more sleep while i'll feed Neo and Frostfang for you... right after i'd watch the rising with joy..." He groach at the last sentance.

Avina briefly wonder why he was suddenly so grumpy this morning compare to most of the mornings, but was so tired that she didn't seem to care of why the hell he was in a bad mood right now as she just hummered to him. "Mmmm... mm-kay..." and give him a long and loving kiss on lips before she then close her eyes and was instantly back to sleep as if she was dead to the world.

Smiling fondly at her despite being in a bad mood right now, Lute slipped out from under the blankets and headed straight toward the door. When he open door, he could see a beautiful cloudless sky and felt a nice and warm breeze blowing on his stressed out face as the sun itself rose in the east, Lute's spirit could only rise after being given such an obvious promise to a good day that could cure him of his grumpy and 'not-giving-a-single-damn' mood...

_Shreekk!!!_

_RRRAAAWWWRRR!!!!!!!_

... Only for the sight of Neo just easily thrashing the Velocidrome that was in the wrong place at the wrong time with the same amount of calm and patience as a Rajang in its Rage Mode like a ragdoll while its use the Bird Wyvern as a club to send the various poor Velocipreys that got hit flying into several directions, including the poor village of Hakem Village, with one of them hitting the stone wall right by her Rider standing at the doorway. Lute just nonchantly walk pass by the Velociprey as it slowly peeled off the wall of the house like tape while the Nergigante Rider just look at the rising morning sun with a sour look.

"Hey Neo. Nice weather in the morning we're having, isn't it?" Lute said with sarcasm dipping in his voice to Neo as he hold a Energy Drink in his hand. The Nergigante finally stopping her attack to temporary to take a quick breath and look at her Rider as she growled in agreement with Lute before she then reassume her attacking on the poor Bird Wyvern by repeatingly punching in the Velocidrome's face over and over again for a good 2 long minutes.

Both Rider and Monstie alike have one thing in common and that is an very severe form of Astraphobia... the fear (and the hatred) of Lighting and Thunder, but specially thunderstorm.

 

[My Beloved Monster and me. We go everywhere together. Wearing a raincoat that has four sleeves, get us through all kinds of weather...]

 

It was at this point that Frostfang came around and wonder why his breakfeast is taking so long and what the hell was that noise. To be fair, the Barioth species are known to be quite powerful and dangerous Flying Wyvern-type monsters on their own thank to their high-rank danger stars, but compare to a Nergigante? Which are infamously known from the new world for easily thrashing around both a Kushala Daora and a Teostra, which are also known to be powerful Elder Dragons on their own, in a turf war like ragdolls all at once? And have been known to literally eat Elder Dragons, which are their natural predator and it means all but the most powerful of Elder Dragons couldn't even stand up to it, for breakfeast? Their title of the "Extinction Dragons"? They're just small fries compare to Neo's species. Which was one of the reasons why there weren't enough to even bury Anvis and his Kushala Daora at all.

And so when he saw Neo is punching the poor Velocidrome, Frostfang stares for a good long couple of seconds before Anvia's own Barioth immediately decide to head back to the stable because he has the brain to know not to mess with the Nergigante if she was in a bad mood. In fact.. even everyone in Hakem Village and the _rest_ of the world known not mess with Neo if she was in an bad mood. In fact, anyone with an brain cell would know to not mess with her even if she wasn't in a bad mood.

Unfortunately, their Astraphobia included Monsters that use the Thunder element itself. Hyoro was riding by on Zinrai, his Zinogre, to inspect the damage to the village from the thunderstorm last night with the other riders and their Monsties, including his older brother Genie and his wife Mil, but since Zinogres are known by their electrically abilities that they are famous for, it doesn't take an idiot to put 2-2 together of what would happen if a Astraphoba Nergigante and some random Zinogre met. Which what happen as Neo saw Zinrai and give a series of vicious snarls as she casualy thrown the battered Velocidrome right into air to be drag by its Velocidrome minions. Hyoro and Zinrai turned to their heads to see where the snarls came from... only for their eyes gone wide as flying saucers when they saw Neo bellow out a roar.

_RRRAAAWWWRRR!!!!!!!_

The enraged Nergigante then charged at them, causing their primal instincts rising from the depths of their mind to momentarily take over and scream at them to run away like hell. They obey their own primal instinct and running behind their tails for their lives as the angry black multi-spikes 74 foot long Elder Dragon with two huge horns chasing after them, which didn't do much even at all when Neo took to the air and divebomb right into them, crashlanding into the Zinogre and his rider, before she thrashing them and tossing them around like it was nothing. Genie attempt to help his younger brother by using his Monoblos' Demolition Dash as his Monstie charged... for only about an few seconds before Neo grab Genie's Monoblos by its giant horn on its nose and then use the poor Flying Wyvern as a makeshift club as she give a beat down on the Riders and Zinrai. The other Rider that were in the village would love to help, but since Neo is an Elder Dragon that is called the "Extinct Dragon" for a reason, they wisely back off from interfering while Lute just watch in dark amusement at this.

 

[She won't always be the only thing... that come between me and the awful string... that come from living in a world that's so damn... mean...]

 

It lasted for couple of minute before Neo decide that she was done and toss aside Genie and his Monoblos in favor of looking at the sky. The brothers and their Monsties got up from the ground with various bruises, a couple of broken bones, a couple of missing claws and spikes on the bodies, and just one broken horns of their Monsties as it was evidence that they were beaten up quite badly... like it was a incoming Lao Shan Lung flying crashlanding from the air. Genie decide to lecture and criticized Lute despite the Nergigante's Rider knowing it and the not caring a single bit about it right now. "LUTE! You sho-" He quickly regreted his choice of words when he saw Hyoro and Zinrai looking with their eyes very wide in pure terror as the Zinogre himself was hiding behind his Rider as and felt a shadow looming over him before he feeblely turn around behind him and saw Neo staring at right through into his soul while her eyes were glowing pure blood red just all before the Nergigante then grab his Monoblos by the tail and use the Monstie's entire body as an makeshift hammer to repeatingly smash its Rider into the ground while Hyoro and Zinrai look in pure horror with their eyes still wide as Lute continue to watch the sun to rise. While Neo does hate anyone that get on her bad side, only if she is already in her bad moods, the Nergigante seem to have an extruding hatred of Genie even she isn't in a bad mood, nobody is sure of why but the most likey case is that Neo had a enough of Genie's criticism of her Rider way too many times, which to be fair is typical of him.

That was when Cheval and his wife Lilia, riding on Rathi, and Micheal, riding on Dusk, came on by to check on the married Rider couple just as Cheval spoke to Lute. "Hey Lute! How are you- Woah..." The 2 Riders, Lilia, and their Monstie's eyes gone wide as dishes when they saw Neo smashing Genie into the ground with his Monoblos.

"Umm... we are missing something...?" Micheal asked in concern as their sweat appear on the back of their heads.

"No, nothing at all..." Lute said very sarcastically about it.

"Are you okay, Lute?" Lilia asked as she noted that he isn't in a good mood at all.

"Oh nooo, i'm perfectly in a joyful mood." Lute told his friends with a obviously sarcastic tone of voice.

"Lute. Seriously, what's gotting into you?" Lilia ask in concern as she knew Lute wouldn't be in this of a bad mood.

"Guys. Don't. Push. It." Lute said with an threaten tone in his voice. They decide to shut up about it for a few moment as they knew that he was in an serious bad mood right now. But Cheval, being Lute's adopted brother, knew what's going on with him.

"It's the thunderstorm, isn't it?" Cheval asked, making his own wife and Micheal look at him in confusion of what he meant.

"Yes."

Cheval then turned to his wife and Micheal as he remembered the first time that his mother told him that Lute having Astraphoba. "He got an severe and uncurable form of Astraphobia." That "oooohhhh" from his wife and Micheal in understandment before Avina came out of the house.

"Lute, have you fed our Monstie yet? And what's that so- Micheal?!" Avina said in surprised at seeing her older brother, who just sheepishly waved back at her. Avina then walked up to her older brother and hugged Micheal before he hug back his younger sister as she spoke. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too..."

"Now then, what is that sound-" Avina asked herself before she saw Neo beating up Genie with his Monoblos as a makeshift club. She stared at the Nergigante for a good long minute before she spoke to her husband with a sweet tone of voice as a sweatdrop dropped from the side of her head. "Lute, could you please tell Neo to stop beating Genie up senselessly?"

"Sure... Neo! Enough with beating Genie senselessly now. You can stop now." Lute called out to Neo. The Nergigante then stop with it and dropped the Monoblos by its Rider. Leaving Genie with his body covered entirely in bandage on a wheelchair while his Monstie has a sling for one of its broken wings.

 

[My Beloved Monster is tough. If she want, she will destroy you. But if you lay her down for a kiss, her little heart could explode.]

 

The Monstie then went on over to her own Rider and lower her head to her Rider before Lute then scratch right under her chin as he spoke to Neo. "You're a good girl, you know that Neo?" The Nergigante did nothing but growled in affirmation to her Rider.

"Okay... so, ummm... what I miss?" Avina asked as she honestly didn't know what is going on since she was sleeping a few minutes ago.

"About Lute's severe form of Astraphobia. I think even Neo has a severe form of it as well, just like her Rider." Cheval said.

"Wait, Lute and Neo both have Astraphobia?"

"Yes." Cheval said as Rathi nodded in affirmation.

"Oh... Why didn't you tell me about it?" Avina asked her husband as she didn't honestly know that he and his Nergigante have Astraphobia.

"It's... It's just..." Lute said as he tried to get the words out of his mouth. "It's just something that i'm not comfortable talking about it."

Avina just sighed before she move right in front of Lute and pick a strand of hair off of him before she spoke to her husband. "Lute, I understand how you and Neo feel. I mean, Frostfang and the rest of the Barioth species have an weakness to the Thunder element." It was at that moment that Frostfang crawled out of the stable and crawl to his Rider before curling up beside her. "After all, I am carrying our first child."

"Wait, YOU'RE PREGNANT?!!!" They yelled at once as their eyes have gone wide as the stars themselves, even their Monsties gone wide-eyed of what they heard.

"Yes." Avina answered sheepishly as she sweatdrop at this.

"Woah! Congratualation!" Lilia said happily to Avina as Cheval and Micheal were still staring in shock as they slowly process of what they have just heard. "The village will soon know of this news!"

"Thanks, Lilia." Avina said as she smiled. "Anyways..." Avina return to face Lute as she continue to speak to her husband with a worried look on her face. "Just please let me know things that I don't know about. Because I love you, I honestly really do."

"Oh? Then how much?" Lute teased. Avina then give Lute the best kiss on his lip. which cause his own heart then exploded and shattered into a million of pieces.

 

[She won't always be the only thing... that come between me and the awful string... that come from living in a world that's so damn... mean...]

 

"Does that answer your question?" Avina then teased him this time.

"Much." Lute said with an wide grin on his face. That was when an sudden growl behind Avina startled her and causing her to screech in terror before she jumped up into her husband's own arms. It was reveal to be none other than Neo herself as her yellow cat-like eyes were filled with mischef.

"NEO! YOU JERK!" Avina shouted at Neo in fury while she held up her fist in the air at this as she didn't find that funny one bit while Cheval and Micheal were just laughing of what they just saw with their very own eyes. But the Nergigante just huffed as she give the Barioth Rider a smug and satisfy, but affectionate look to her.

"Don't mind her, Avina. Neo is just looking after me and by extension, you." Lute said.

"Hmph. It doesn't seem like it." Avina said as she give her husband a pouted look on her face about his Monstie.

"Well, she's show it in her own way." Lute chuckle at this as his Nergigante just huffed.

"Fine. But you own me a kiss for apologies." Avina said before she smiled. "After all, I love you."

"Love you too, Avina." Lute said as he saw Neo give him both thumb up before he and Avina closed in for one more passionate kiss from each other...

 

[~~~~~]

[La La La La La La La La...]

[La La La La La La]

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It was inspired by "My Beloved Monster" fanfiction by Alexpuppy and "Lute, Meet Your Monstie!" fanfiction by Cottonmouth25, which is where the Lute X Avina ship come in. It is based on the song of the same name because why do you think it's a song fic? But one of the main reasons why I made this is because since there's monsters in Monster Hunter, obviously enough. Since the song is about a monster loving and protecting the person that she cared about, and the said song is used for Shriek, and the fact that Monster Hunter World was just recently release, I thought that Nergigante fitted the bills quite nicely in fact. But another reason is that no one ever did this and so I wanted to my own, but it also because I loved the Lute X Avina ship, all thanks to the MH fanfic mention above.


End file.
